


A Hot Meal

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 12 May 2010 in response to Shog's prompt of <i>Snermione: porridge</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Hot Meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shog).



> Written on 12 May 2010 in response to Shog's prompt of _Snermione: porridge_.

Severus was annoyed. On _his_ nights to cook when _he_ had to work late, he frequently left Hermione a savoury stew, so it didn't seem fair that she had left him porridge after promising him a "hot meal."

The door opened unexpectedly. "Severus?"

"Porridge?" 

Hermione laughed and embraced him. "I was planning on using it as a moisturising mask before you got home, but you were a bit earlier than I thought you'd be."

"What of this 'hot meal' you promised?" 

Hermione pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him. "It was supposed to be a hot, soft meal."

" _Oh_."


End file.
